


Ethics

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco's ethics aren't all that bad.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ethics

**Author's Note:**

> Draco's ethics aren't all that bad.

Title: Ethics  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: G  
Word count: 100  
Characters/pairings: Harry/Draco  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #69: Fire  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco's ethics aren't all that bad.

  
~

Ethics

~

“Can you believe they fired me?” Draco growled.

Harry somehow refrained from commenting. Draco’s disinterest in working was evidenced by his less than stellar attendance record.

“After all I’ve done for them, too!”

“Well,” Harry said, trying to be philosophical, “if you need to you can move in here.”

Draco glared at him. “And do what, exactly? Live off your largesse?”

Harry shrugged. “Not sure what that means, but okay.”

“I shall have to redecorate,” Draco pronounced haughtily, but Harry spotted his pleased smile.

“That’s no problem,” Harry replied, ginning. Perhaps Draco’s lack of work ethic was a good thing.

~


End file.
